Is this the beginning?
by partyrock
Summary: Rose, Bella, Alice, Emmett, Edward and Jaspar have grown up together as best friends. What happens when they get older and get feelings for eachother? They get jealous, they fight, they kiss and they fall in love. Eventually.
1. Chapter 1

We're living for the moment.

Chapter One

"Mine!" Alice screeched in her high pitched voice, sprinting like an Olympic gold medallist towards Rosalie's car.

"Alice, you always get the front seat. You're the smallest; you should be in the back!" I huffed stomping my feet. Maybe this was an overreaction, but I always have to be in the back by myself.

"Bella, sweetie pie," Alice smiled sweetly, "let me remind you of the 5 hour car journey to my aunt Millie's house."

"Alice, you were 5!" Boom, Rose came to my defence.

"Actually, I was 8 and I had to sit in the boot by myself. BOTHWAYS, might I add. So, I don't always sit up front Bella, thank you very much." Alice finished her mini rant while sliding gracefully into the passenger seat.

I don't understand how she got to the car so quick wearing 5 inch heels. I couldn't get there that quick and I'm wearing flats.

*HONK HONK*

"Come on Bells, jump in my backseat" Rosie shouted from behind the wheel, while continuously honking the horn.

After I jumped in the car, Alice turned the radio on. "Woo, I love this song! Dirty bit…Hey! Rosie, what was that for?" Alice asked pouting and using her baby voice.

"Your singing was annoying me" was the simple answer Rose gave to Alice's question.

"What about this singing? AMAZIIIIIIIIING GRACE!" Alice screeched flinging her arms about, while doing so.

"Yep, still annoying Alice" I said while covering her mouth so she couldn't sing anymore.

Oh, I love my best friends. Even though, they're forcing me out to go shopping. Sons of a bit— "We're here gang!" squealed Alice in delight.

I hate shopping. Why should I bother dressing up, when Alice and Rosalie are my best friends? They're both drop dead gorgeous. Rose is your typical beauty queen. She has Flowing blonde hair, flawless sun-kissed skin, a killer body and legs which never seem to end. Alice's beauty isn't so in your face, but it's still there. She's tiny at 5ft1, she's toned, she has flawless ivory skin, amazing hair- which looks good however she styles it and her massive brown eyes make boys go weak at the knees. It's annoying how boys fall over themselves for your best friends, but that's just how it is. Me, I'm average looking. I've got Dark brown wavy hair, down to my waist, pale skin- not as pale as Alice's mind you. I'm middle height, got the co-ordination of a toddler and that's about it.

"Oh, Bella. You look stunning!" Rosalie exclaimed from behind me.

"Yeah, buy that now." Alice agreed.

I suppose I do look quite nice in it, but "It's far too expensive Alice, I'd love to buy it but, maybe another time." I sighed while taking it off in the changing rooms.

*RING RING, RING RING*

"Whose phone is that?" Alice snapped, "Turn it off please; I need to concentrate when I shop people!"

"Um, Alice, babe it's your phone" I giggled while passing it to her.

"Oh, awkward, my bad everybody. Ugh, it's Emmett, I need to take this, two secs" Alice smiled while walking towards the exit, "Big brother what do you want?" She asked into her blackberry.

"Oi, Bells. What do you think?" Rose asked, giving me a twirl. Whoa. She was wearing a fire-engine red halter neck dress, with a plunging neckline. She looked amazing.

"Rose. That is hot. You have to buy it."

"Damn. You are looking fine girlfriend!" Alice appeared from behind me.

"Thanks, I think I'm going to buy it" Rosalie said while tottering back into the changing rooms.

"Well, we'll be by the shoes" Alice shouted, before strutting of to find more shoes to add, to her massive collection.

"So, Big Al. What did baby Em want?"

"He wanted to know what time we're getting home, I don't know why. He was acting really weird tough, more so than normal. Oh and don't call me big Al, alright? I'm sensitive about my height" she said with a wink, trying on a pair of heels that just looking at them made me almost fall over.

"So is that why you always wear heels?" I joked, playing along. She loved big Al; she made it up after all.

"Oh, how ever did you guess baby Bells?" Alice squealed before jumping on me.

"Ehem, Ladies don't mean to interrupt your little alone time, but can we go now, please?" Rose came up to us with her shopping bags. Alice put hers back in the car.

"Yeah, let us depart ladies!" Alice skipped off towards the doors, leaving her handbag on the floor.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"Oh no, Alice!" Rose exclaimed

"What? Oh, hahahahaha" this was the funniest thing in the world.

"That was NOT funny guys." Alice said as we got out the car.

"But, it was. You almost got arrested"

"Rosie, it was a simple misunderstanding!"

"Oh, what? You misunderstood that you were supposed to pay for the shoes, before leaving the shop?"

"Shut up Bella. I forgot I was wearing them, okay? You guys didn't have to pretend not to know me. That was hurtful!"

"Awh, Alice. It was your face!" With that Rosalie and I fell into fits of giggles. Then Rose stopped and it was just me giggling.

"What's up with that face? You look like we've just been robbed." I asked Rose and Alice. They just pointed to the front door. What? I thought I locked it. I swear I locked it.

"Did you not lock it Bella? I swear you did!" Alice said before running in. with that Rosalie and I followed her. I closed my eyes waiting for the scream from Alice, telling me that we'd been robbed, but it never came.

"What the hell? Everything's still here." I said, as relief flowed through my body. Everything was a mess and it will be a bitch to tidy all this up, but none of our stuff is gone.

"AGH!" there was a scream from Alice's room. We both ran in there and what we saw was… well, quite frankly it was hilarious. There sat on a pile of all the contents of her wardrobe, sobbing was Alice.

"The animals. Whoever did this is going to pay." Alice said as she stalked out the room. What a drama queen. But, saying that Rose and I checked our rooms just in case and our clothes were still in our wardrobes. But my books were everywhere and Rose's photographs and car stuff was all over the place. Just as we were all trying to make our house neat again the phone rang. None of us could be bothered to get it, so we just let it ring. Then our message started to play. Which is hilarious it's got Rose and I fighting over something totally random, cheese- I think? And then there's Alice at the end saying "I come in cheese baby!"

Weirdly enough, that wasn't the message that started to play. This message played instead "Hey girlfriends or boyfriends, whatever. This is Emmet—ow! I mean this is Alice, Rosalie and Bella. We can't get to the phone right now as we're having sex, with lots of different people. Or perhaps we're getting our backs waxed. Anyway leave a message at the beep."

"I'm going to kill those boys!" Rose vowed stepping out of her bedroom.

"Um, hello? Interesting message girls. Err; this is Ben, your boss. I was just calling to say that you can have the tomorrow off, as I know how hard you've been working. Again, nice message." Then the phone went silent.

"I AM GOING TO KILL THOSE BOYS. Ben is friends with my dad." Alice screamed while running to the phone and dialling the boys number. There was no answer and she decided not to leave a message.

"Oh no, you've got that look in your eyes. What are you going to do?" I asked cautiously

"It's not what I'm going to do; it's what we're going to do. And that's get even." She answered before doing an evil laugh.

Oh brother.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is in the boy's point of view, if you don't like it review and I won't put in another boys pov. Sorry about the delay, I had exams. This is what the boys were doing in chapter 1. Hope you like it x

Emmett's pov

Oh the girls are going to be so mad! Ha, serves them right for throwing a house party here, which we didn't want. Alice was only trying to be nice, but sometimes my baby sister can be so stupid. She posted the invite on MySpace, that's something even I wouldn't do. They do deserve it though; I wish I could see their faces after they see what we're going to do to their house.

"Guys, sorry to put a downer on the prank, but how are we going to get in the flat?"

"Oh poor naïve Jasper, you don't realise that since Alice is mine and Edwards baby sister we can steal her keys…" I was saying smugly, while smiling gleefully to myself. I am so smart, I think of all these magnificent plans.

"Wait, you stole her key! I thought we were just going to use the spare one, under the matt?"

"Oh Edward, where's the fun in that? We want adventure in this mission and it's not really stealing…"

"Oh really, so why is stealing your sister's key not really stealing then, Emmett?"

"It's not really stealing because….. It's my sister! She doesn't count" Jeez, Jasper and Edward are so technical, "right, if it bothers you that we're "stealing" the key, we'll just think of it as borrowing. Anyway, you feel bad that we steal a key, but you're happy to waltz into their flat and wreck it? You guys are so weird." With that parting statement I skipped out of the door to the girls flat, the guys followed me with not as much oomph as I had.

5 minutes later

Wow. Their house is immaculate; Alice will never let me forgive me for this. Oh well, she's my little sister, sod her. She trashed my flat; I'm going to enjoy this.

"I'll trash Alice's room. I know you all are scared of her. She can be quite terrifying when it gets to her clothes and possessions. I remember when she was 5 and I threw her Barbie out the window and our dog bit it in half. She went mental, as I have been through that experience; I believe I am the only one who can trash her room. I will go, wish me luck lads." I felt as if I was going off to war when I delivered that little speech. It was pretty good, wasn't it? I should replace the prime minister or move to America and be the next Barack.

"Emmett that has to be, the worst speech in the entire world, did you make that Barbie story up, because I can't remember that"

"Eddie, it was when she locked me in the basement, the bugger. Now let's trash this place boy"

"I have changed my mind; I don't want to be Barack or David Cameron. I want to be a professional trasher," I sighed looking at my amazing work, "don't you guys think I have amazing potential? OW! Jasper what was that?"

"You sounded like an idiot and I thought you needed to be hit." Jasper shrugged

"You guys are such children; we need to know when the girls are going to be back. Emmett go and ring Alice."

"Sorry Mr Mature, why do I have to ring Alice?"

"Yeah, why can't I ring Alice?"

"Well, Emmett you are her favourite brother and Jasper why the hell would you want to ring her?"

"No reason, just to you know say hi"

"Sometimes I want to throw a brick at you, this is one of those times jasper. Now, I am going to ring Alice, because I am her favourite brother and you are not going to say hi to her, okay?"

Jasper is so in love with Alice, it's hilarious to be the protective big brother he practically wets himself when it happens. "Hey big Al, how many times do I need to tell you don't call me fat. Don't tell me to shut up, I'll tell mum. Oh, I will shorty. Why am I calling? Can't a big brother just call and check in on his beloved baby sister? I was just wondering when you'd be home, 10 minutes. Cool, oh no reason just wondering. Ok, bye. They will be home in about 10 minutes."

"We got that Emmett; we were here when you were speaking to her. Did you know you that your voice goes all high when you're talking on the phone?"

"It does not! Let's go now, before they get back. You guys are so harsh to me."

Oh, I cannot wait until they get home; it's been 10 minutes already, so they're late.

"AGH!"

"Looks like big al is home" Jasper chuckled.

"I wish we could see what was happening in their flat right now, I wish I had set up the webcam in their before we had left. Can we do this again and film their reactions?" I think I got misty eyed; Edward my little brother wants to do some more pranking. Mr Maturity is becoming a kid, like me!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry the last chapter was so short, this one's longer. I'm changing the points of view to the different girls and boys in this chapter to make it funnier. enjoy xx

Alice's POV

Oh, I definitely was not adopted, if I was, so was Emmett. I get all my pranking skills from him. I think the boys will cry from humiliation and from joy. Emmett will be crying from joy, because he has a baby sister who can just about pull off any prank and who can fool the master, that's what he likes to call himself anyway. The thing that is the best about this prank is that, it's not just one. It's a series of little pranks, which will carry on for a few days.

"Oh Alice, you really outdid yourself here, this has to be one of the funniest pranks that we've pulled on them, mainly because they pride themselves on being such Casanovas and this is probably their worst nightmare." Bella squealed with excitement.

"It was Rosalie that came up with the idea to do this, I just actually did it. Brains and Beauty our Rosalie."

"Aw, shucks you're making me blush al. No, don't wink babe, it makes you look like you have a nervous tick or something."

"I'll have you know, guys dig the wink."

"Are the guys you go out with blind?"

"Oh, well hello Bella, nice input. Next time you have a date, you can wear the disastrous outfit you pick out" I answered sticking my tongue at her. I'm so mature; I think I get that from Edward.

"Shut up. Come over here and check out how well the boys are doing. They have loads of guys asking for a date, who knew they'd be as popular with the guys. Now, I haven't posted their mobile numbers on… yet. Should I? We've got quite a few and I don't know whether you guys want them to actually ring up, it will give them quite a shock" Rosie explained.

"Yeah I agree, some of those guys look a bit… weird, I suppose that's the nicest way to put it." Bella stammered, she's such a sweetheart.

"Well, we can post their home number but with one digit difference. The guys are total dim-wits they won't realise. They'll be too freaked out" One time when Emmet was teasing me about being short, I wrote his number all over the bathroom walls, in the boys and girls toilets, saying ring Emmet Young for a lovely time. Don't mind what you look like but, I get lonely sometimes, so ring me I'm up for anything. Getting it on the boy's bathroom was disgusting and I chickened out and asked Jasper to do it for me, I've always liked him the best. The only difference is I put in a 7 instead of a 1. He flipped and almost killed me until I told him. "Hello? Alice, what were you doing, predicting the future again?" Bella joked, "Do you want to tell me what my future is like?"

"Sure thing honey bee, you are going to be having a very close relationship to a lesbian soon. Oh, and me and Rose are going to think you and her are going out!" I replied in a serious voice, "She's going to be a red head, with a possessive nature."

"What's her name, big al?" Rose asked suspiciously, I had done this before and gotten things right, just a coincidence though.

"She's called Victoria, are you happy now Rose? You now know what Bella's new stalker is called."

"Oh that's funny. No I mean it, look. Ha. Ha. Ha. Now do Rose."

"Alright, well Rose. I see a man with dreadlocks called Laurent, he will be your stalker and mine will be a blonde called James. You guys happy now, we all get stalked in the near future."

"I'm not happy; I don't like the name Laurent. What kind of name is that?"

Rose's POV

"Let's not talk about our future stalkers anymore, let's see how our boys are doing." Alice sang, while grabbing the laptop.

"How many guys is it? 33?" I asked I didn't know there would be that many gay people wanting to get a bit of Emmett, Jasper and Edward! They are wanted even by men.

"Rose, that's 330!"Bella and Alice screamed at me in unison.

"How many guys are on this website?" I asked, while Alice starting clicking on all the guys profiles who had asked the boys out on a date.

"Wait click on Jackie again, too bad he's gay. He's hot, I wouldn't mind him" Bella sighed.

"Err, Bella?" Alice said stifling laughter

"What?"

"Jackie's a girl, trying to become a man. That picture is her, as a girl." Alice screeched, giggling with laughter. I stared at Bella and couldn't stop laughing as well, she was turning…. PURPLE?

"Bella, there's no need to be embarrassed. We're all friends here, we won't judge." As much as I tried I failed to keep a straight face, Bella is one of the straightest girls I know.

"Oh, shut up you two!" Bella whispered annoyed with us, oh well if the tables were turned I knew she would be the same if it was Alice or I. "Let's not forget that night in Vegas where you two got so drunk that you…Get off me Rose!"

Bella's POV

Oh. Well that wasn't embarrassing at all! I'll just let all my anger out on making the boys suffer. As it's their fault. If they didn't trash our apartment, we wouldn't have had to set up an account and I wouldn't have seen that he or she and …anyway let's get back to business. "Alice? Rose? You sent the boys the identification emails yet?" I asked surprising myself, by being calm.

"Yes, my dear. Done and dusted." Rose replied as Alice had disappeared somewhere, probably checking on her clothes, like she has been doing since she got home at 10 minute intervals. When Alice came back she had this pink dye she had from ages ago when she was helping me with a project. It involved lots of pink, Rose said it looked like a uterus, Alice and I didn't take offense, because that's what it was! I don't know why, I didn't drop biology, it probably has something to do with Edward being my partnet

"I have a brilliant beyond brilliant plan!" Alice stated "let's dye all their clothes pink!"

"Alice, how do we get their clothes in the first place?" I'm always the logical one.

"We sneak into their flat, it's easy. I can fit through the tiny window; they never go in the room with that."

"Isn't that a bit harsh?"

"Oh, Bella, you're too nice. But if they did that to me, I would never talk to them again. So I suppose we'll have to do something else."

"SHAVE THEIR HEADS!" Rose shouted enthusiastically.

"That is a bit too harsh, itching powder? We can put that in everything… we need something else. Just to make it finish off with a bang."

"We can put a whole tube of fake tan in each of their shower gels?"

"That is an amazing idea; let the prank war begin ladies." Alice declared.

The next day

We have done it all. Rose can pick a lock. I never knew that, guess you learn something new every day. We've done the Itching powder and fake tan. They live right next to us practically, the floor above. They won't have to come far being orange, it's going to be so funny.


End file.
